The Slayer
by Padme4000
Summary: Doom's Generation of the Slayer joins the RRTS. ReaperOC. Also introduces more demons from different films, tv series and montsers from the game including the Cherob and many more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or angel series neither do I own Doom.

Alexandria Collins is the Dooms generation of Slayer; she joined the marines and sometimes went out at night to do some slaying. She was allowed to join the marines because there wasn't only one in every generation anymore, not since Willow called forth all the slayers in Sunnydale all those years ago.

----------------------------------------------- The Slayer ----------------------------------------------

Name: Alexandria Collins

Nickname: Slayer

Age: 23

Strength: She never misses her target with a gun or without one, great at hand to hand combat.

Hope Joined the marines at age 17, she had a perfect record until her CO was killed, she then on timeless times went against orders saying "The order was shit, you expect me to follow it."

No matter how many times she went against her CO she was still known for her skills.

Sarge looked at the paper again and said "Sounds like RRTS material."

------- Alex -------

Believe it or not I was surprised when I was asked to join the RRTS and I said yes. I packed all my clothes, shoes, my own knives and stake.

I dressed in some black pants, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. I then went up on top of the recruiting building where my ride to the RRTS would land.

While I was waiting I put my dirty blonde hair up in a bun leaving two strands to outline my face, when the helicopter landed I boarded on it then sat down waiting for the long ride to end.

When the chopper landed I exited it, grabbed my bag and went to the man who was standing slightly away from the landing pad.

I stood in front of the man who I knew was Sarge.

Sarge looked at me and said "Welcome to the RRTS Slayer."

I smiled and said "It's a pleasure to be in the RRTS sir."

Sarge motioned for me to follow and I did, he took me to the barracks where 7 men, were all doing their own thing. But my attention was on the man cleaning his gun.

Is it me or do all Slayers go for the bad boys well at least he's not dead like Angel, Spike or other vampires.

Sarge then said "Men, we got ourselves a new member. Introduce your selves and play nice." With that Sarge left and I was left with the seven men.

One guy came up to me and said "Nice ass."

I laughed and said "You keep looking and I may have to rearrange your face which may make it look pretty."

"You kick my ass; I would like to see you try."

He came close to me and I kicked him in his mid section sending him flying into the wall and I said "That wasn't even all my strength so try again and you will find out the next time I kick you like that you will end up with broken bones."

Then a black guy came forward he was holding a game in his hand and he said "I'm Duke and I already like you. Girl I hope Portman does try again, I want to see all your strength."

I smiled and said "I'm Alex or Slayer which ever you prefer."

Then I was introduced to everyone else.

"Destroyer."

"Mac."

"Goat."

"Kid."

"Reaper."

I smiled and said "Well it's nice to meet all of you but can one of you point to my bed because I want to sit on it."

Duke took me to my bed which was next to his and he then sat down and said "So why Slayer?"

I looked at him and said "That is because I am The Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Slayer?"

I nodded and said "You know the vampire slayer."

Kid then adds in "Vampires aren't real."

I look at him and said "Have you seen one?"

"No."

I shake my head then say "Well then how do you know they aren't real."

Goat then says "Vampires are demons of the devil."

I nod to him and say "Yeah what he said."

Duke then says "It would be cool to be a vampire and fly."

I laugh and say in between breaths "They don't fly, Dracula was the only one that turned into a bat and flew but he was vanquished by another slayer in the year 2000 I think it was."

Then Reaper says something unexpected "Isn't there only meant to be one in every generation."

I nod and say "yeah, but not since Buffy Summers friend Willow Rosenburg did a spell to call forth all slayers and now there are slayers all around the world. The actual saying was Into each generation a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a chosen one, born with the strength and skill to stop the spread of evil. I am the Slayer. Well I am a Slayer."

Portman then says "You have got to be shitting me, Sarge brought in a lunatic."

Before anyone could stop me Portman was rammed against the wall which actually gave in slightly.

When that happened Duke said "Shit."

I looked Portman in the eye and said "You don't want to piss me off Portman. Ever heard of a rogue slayer, they kill anyone and anything. Don't make me kill you."

Just at that moment Sarge came down the stairs and shouted "What the fuck is going on?"

I let go of Portman and faced Sarge and said "Just teaching Portman some manners sir."

Sarge looked at Portman and then said "Reaper come with me and tell me what happened."

"Yes sir."

I sat down and Destroyer said "So you're a slayer."

I smiled and said "Yeah I am a slayer."

I looked at Kid and seemed pretty shook up so I said "Don't worry Kid, if a vampire gets in here I'll dust its ass. But vampires aren't the things you should be scared about."

Kid looked at me disbelievingly and said "What could be worse than Vampires?"

"Turok-han."

Mac then said "What are they or do I even want to know?"

"They are a race of ancient powerful vampires resistant although not invulnerable to crosses and being staked and otherwise stronger and fiercer than the regular vampires, holy water harms them and sunlight and beheading do kill them."

Reaper heard that and said "Ever battled one."

I looked at him and said "No, and sorry about the dint in the wall."

Reaped walked down the rest of the stairs and said "No problem, Sarge just said don't do it again Slayer."

Duke then said "So what else is there in the demon world."

I laughed and said "The First."

Duke looked at me and said "I am guessing that is some real evil shit."

I nodded then explained "The First Evil is the source and embodiment of all that is evil. Older than demons, even the Old Ones, who are themselves older than humans, it is older than the written word and transcends all realities and dimensions.

It is said that the First lurked in the darkness long before the universe was even created and shall remain long after the universe ends. Few have heard of it and even fewer believe in its existence.

Much to its dismay, the entity cannot affect the world on a physical level. Its power lies in its ability to deceive, torment and manipulate others. It can take the form of any dead or undead person.

The First has been hinted to have telepathic powers and knows everyone's darkest secrets. It uses the knowledge to drive others to madness and such acts as murder and suicide.

The First has appeared as an enormous demon with large horns and long, talon-shaped fingers. The First Evil for technical purposes is neither male, female, demon, nor god. It is a power.

The enormous demon form the First Evil sporadically appears as is questionable. This power known as the First Evil existed eons before things were given any meaning, form, or name."

Duke nods then says "So was it vanquished as well?"

I looked at him and said "As an incorporeal entity, the source of all evil cannot be physically harmed. Evil is eternal and omnipresent. The foiling of its plans is to it but a minor setback since it "has an eternity to act. Buffy stopped it once by calling all the slayers forth but it will never die."

Duke gulped and said "Hope it never thinks of coming to you."

I nod then say "Death is the gift of the slayers, so I don't fear death and I would stand and fight against the first and die to save the world if need be."

Reaper looks at me and says sincerely "A true hero."

I look at him and say "Hero is such a big word, I would not be a hero I would be an ordinary slayer who dies to stop the apocalypse. Been there done that, well except dieing."

The Kid looked at me and said "You have stopped the apocalypse."

I shake my head and say "Not the apocalypse an apocalypse, big difference. The apocalypse will be the one that destroys man kind and an apocalypse is one that is stopped. Evil tries to the end the world on a regular schedule."

Duke was about to say something when Sarge came down the stairs and said "We got ourselves a mission ladies."

When we all go up the stairs to go and suit up Reaper gets stopped and Sarge says "Not this time Reaper."

I didn't hear the rest as I was already gone. Great the guy who knew about slayers isn't coming. When we all were dressed we boarded the chopper and Duke said "Where's the mission Sarge?"

"Mars, Olduvai."

When I got my gun it said "RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this other than my OFC. in this chapter and the next I used Lamminator fic to help me as I had lent my dvd to a friend so if it looks the same the thanks goes to their fic.

When I got my gun it said "RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Slayer."

When we were about to depart Reaper got on, Yay someone who knows about slayers. When he was sat down Duke said "Tell us about another demon Alex."

I smiled and said "What about the Bringers."

Duke looked at me and said "Sounds like something to do with the First to me."

I nodded then said "The Harbingers of Death, also known colloquially as Bringers, are the high priests and foot soldiers for the non-corporeal First Evil. These demons are former humans that have been corrupted by the First and transformed into demons through rituals that include self-mutilation. Though Bringers are blind, with eyelids covered by rune-like scars, and incapable of speech, having their tongues ripped out, they are perfectly aware of their surroundings.

While not well known among other demons, a few demonologists have written records on these demons, having taken special notice in the poisonous aura Bringers have, which is capable of rendering ground and living beings sterile.

Despite their apparent disabilities, Bringers are swift assassins capable of highly organized attacks thanks to their collective consciousness, which is under the control of the First. Besides their deadly fighting skills, Bringers are also capable of summoning manifestations of the First to haunt people, and create psychic links between dreamers through their dark rituals."

Duke nodded and said "So where ever the bringers are the First will eventually appear."

I looked at him and said "In a manner of speaking yes, but the First is evil and evil is everywhere."

And then we landed and when we exited the chopper as Buffy would say my spider senses are off the charts.

When the elevator came up I hesitated the amount of energy coming from this area was scary, you heard me scary. When I entered the elevator with the Kid Sarge said "Take time and people get hurt."

When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Sarge, once again, led the team out into the UAC Ark facility.

We met a guy who then proceeded to take us all to the arc.

"How many people you got up there?" John asked, as they walked down the hallway.

"UAC employs 85 permanent research staff on Olduvai," Sanford explained, then stopped at the opening to the Ark.

"Welcome to the Ark."

I was stood next to Reaper and he said "You ok?"

I looked at him and replied "Yes I am ok its just I sense evil and when I say evil a big evil. But it isn't here necessarily the energy is coming from the other side of the Ark."

He looked at me and said "As in First evil or just big evil."

I looked at him and said "I hope it is a big evil but I can't be sure."

"As soon as we get through, I need you to shut down the surface elevator here. Make sure that we get the standard quarantine of six hours," Sarge instructed to Sanford.

The guy gave Sarge a curt nod.

"Ready to go through the arc?"

Sarge looked to John as a silver blob emerged from the center of the Ark.

John clutched his gun to his chest as he slowly walked up to the blob.

An electronic voice counted down from fifteen. When it reached one, John was sucked into the blob, and sent to Mars.

The rest of the team followed. Destroyer, Goat, Sarge, and Kid all went before me.

When I got on the other side, I had to do a roll and stand because I was flung out of it. When I was standing I nearly fell again because of the amount of force the evil was doing on my senses.

When I looked at the rest Kid was kneeling on the floor, puking, while Portman blew chucks as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"Why we gotta come all this way? Why can't UAC rent-a-cops take care of this bullshit?" Portman complained.

"Is it always that rough?" Kid asked, referring to Ark travel, as he wiped at his mouth.

"Believe me, it used to be a lot rougher. There was a time when Ark travel was susceptible to, let's say major turbulence," a guy in a wheelchair said, but I instantly noticed that the wheelchair was in fact apart of his body.

The team moved towards him.

"What's he mean?" Kid asked, leaning towards John slightly.

"He means he went to one galaxy, his ass went to another," John explained.

"Call it a scientific miscalculation," the wheeled guy went on. "Unbelievable as it may seem, UAC does make the odd, tiny mistake. Marcus Pinzerowsky. You call me Pinky. Follow me."

Pinky turned and wheeled around to a desk.

"Where are the UAC personnel who aren't locked down in the lab?" Sarge asked.

"In the atrium," Pinky answered, pressing some buttons.

"Pinky, put us up," Sarge said, as the team moved to the front of Pinky's station.

"Activating remote personal surveillance," Pinky said, pushing more buttons.

"Circle up, men," Sarge instructed.

The team made a small circle.

"On my three. One, two, three."

When Sarge got to three, the team raised their guns. I pointed my weapon slightly above Portman's head.

"Killcams up and running," Pinky announced.

"People, this room is a code red, which means no one gets in without our permission. It stays ours at all costs. Mac, you stay here with our friend and secure the door. Men, on me. Let's move out," Sarge said, resting his weapon on his shoulder, and moved the team through the Ark door, into Olduvai.

I looked at Sarge and said "Sarge I need to make contact with someone, I mean now, the amount of evil I feel in this place is bad and it isn't just this facility it is the planet."

Sarge stopped walking and looked at me then replied "Then make contact but be quick."

"Yes sir."

With that said I went to a communications room and called good old England. The person who picked up the call sounded really British "Hello William Parker speaking."

I smiled and said "Hey Will."

I heard a sigh on the other end of the call then he said "Alex how many times must I tell you to call me William not Will."

"Thousands, anyway I am up on Mars…"

"MARS."

"Yeah mars why?"

"Think of Mars as one big hellmouth Alex. So big it may attract the First."

I looked down and said "Shit, Will when I came through the ark and when I was standing I nearly fell over because my senses were over run with evil."

He sighed again and said "It may be the First or just a lot of demons since the whole planet is a hellmouth."

I then said "So Mars is really hell."

"In a manner of speaking yes it is hell itself and that's why the First would be attracted there."

"Well I gotta go see you Will."

With that I went back to the group and it was just at the time John said "She's my sister."

I looked at the blonde and sure enough they had similarities.

"No shit?" Duke said, straightening up.

"Don't do this again, man," Destroyer warned.

"Do what?" Duke replied, innocently.

I walked up to him and said "Act stupid maybe Duke."

He looked at me and said "When did you get back?"

"Just now."

Sarge looked back and said to me "So what did your contact say."

I looked at him and said "Something really bad. What mean is Mars is a hellmouth a center spot for evil but the whole planet is a hellmouth not just one area the whole planet."

Duke looked at me and said "So will the First be here?"

I looked at him and said "It may be the First or just a lot of demons."

Just then Sam looked at me and said "I can assure you there are no demons."

I looked at her and said "When I get a feeling there is evil I am never wrong and nor has any Slayer been wrong about their senses for evil."

She looked at me and said "Slayer?"

I looked at her and said "Yes Slayer and if a demon bites you in the butt don't go running to me, I don't care if you will be an innocent I will not save you."

John looked at me and said "Slayer."

I looked at him and said "Fine I will save her but you have to believe me there is big evil here."

Sarge looked at me then said "Well we will have to be on a look out then won't we."

"There's three sections to Carmack's lab complex," Sarge stated, more than asked.

"Archeology, Genetics, and Weapons Research," Sam answered.

"You test weapons up here?" Portman asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's a dead planet. You want that stuff tested up here, where it's safe, or in your own backyard? We're primarily an archeological operation. Weapons Research is in its own separate facility. It has nothing to do with Dr. Carmack's work," Sam explained, as they kept walking through a secluded hallway.

Sam stopped at an airlock door.

"How many inside when the lab shut down?" Sarge asked, stopping.

"Only Dr. Carmack's team. That's six people. In one of the carbon dating labs, there was an internal phone left off the hook," Sam explained some more.

"Did you get any information from it?" Sarge asked.

Sam looked to Lt. Huengs. He held up a tape recorder and pressed a button. Women and men could be heard screaming.

I looked at Sam and said "No demons my ass."

Sarge then said "Slayer keep up with the smart ass mouth and you will trade places with Mac."

"Yes sir."

"Open the door," Sarge instructed to Sam.

Sam nodded, swiped her ID card through the keypad and pressed the buttons for the numeric code.

The door hissed as it unlocked.

"Portman, Goat, lead on," Sarge said.

Portman and Goat moved to the door and pulled out air detection devices, as Lt. Huengs opened the door for them.

Seconds later, Goat gave the all clear.

The team, plus Sam, entered the airlock.

"Pinky, give us a schematic," Sarge said through the comm., and moved to a screen.

"Uploading to you now," Pinky replied.

Sam locked them all in the airlock, then stood in front of John and me.

"Carmack's lab is isolated from the rest of the facility. The airlock is the only way in or out," Pinky explained through the comms as the schematic appeared.

Sarge studied it, then put his gun back on his shoulder.

"Goat, Portman: Genetics. Kid, Destroyer: Carmack's office where he sent the mayday from. Reaper, you and Slayer keep Dr. Grimm here safe on her salvage op," Sarge ordered.

John looked flabbergasted, as did Sam.

"Duke and I'll take the weapons lab, make sure all the hardware's secure. Be safe, gentlemen," Sarge continued to order. "Portman, Goat: on you."

The team cocked their weapons as Portman and Goat went out of the airlock.

"Clear left," Portman said.

"Clear right," Goat chimed.

The team tumbled out of the airlock.

"Five bucks says this shit ain't nothing but a disgruntled employee with a gun," Portman said.

I looked at Portman and said "Didn't the dint in the wall teach you anything Portman."

He winced at that thought and promptly shut up.

"Florescent markings as room are cleared. Go," Sarge commanded.

The team split up as they went where they were instructed to go.

When we reached the first room, John went it. Sam turned on the lights. I then went in after Sam.

"Lock it," John instructed Sam.

"It's clear," John announced as he continued to look around the room.

Sam descended the short staircase and went over to a computer.

"How much time you gonna need?" John asked, walking around.

"Thirty minutes, tops," Sam answered, getting to work.

Sam then tried to start a conversation with me "So if there are demons up here then what type?"

I looked at her and said "Any type, it's a hellmouth it attracts all types of demons. One this big would attract the First."

John looked at me and said "The First, you got to be kidding."

Sam then said "What's the First?"

I then said everything to her that I told the lads before. She looked at me and said "So you aren't kidding about demons?"

I looked at her and said "No and when you start hearing people who are meant to be dead talking to you tell me please." She nodded and I continued "This planet is hell in a manner of speaking and where better for evil to go than hell. Been in a hell dimension they aren't nice its all torture and repeats. Got out with my innocent and decided to join the marines as I wouldn't be going to hell dimensions as often."

John looked at me and said "Hell dimensions?"

"Dimensions that I can't be bothered explaining past the point that there is more than one hell."

When Sam wasn't listening John leant down and said "I am not going to let you die."

"Die, oh yeah First means apocalypse. Why do you care?"

He looked at me and said "I just do."

Wow he cares about me, aww I've never had someone caring about me before. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what."

"For caring, no ones cared about me before."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said "If you need some help don't forget to ask."

I wish Sam wasn't here right now, well life is a bitch. I just hope the First doesn't decide to come here.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at John and said a bit too loud "I won't need help I am a Slayer and I am stronger than anyone on our team so if anyo

I looked at John and said a bit too loud "I won't need help I am a Slayer and I am stronger than anyone on our team so if anyone needs help it isn't me."

Then a voice said behind me "Think you can take me by yourself slayer, you have a lot more spine than Buffy but I will break you."

I looked behind me and didn't see anything, "Oh boy." I gulped and searched the room with my eyes when I looked back at Sam and Reaper they were looking at me strangely. I smiled and said "So what's with the skeleton."

"Oh, yeah, meet Lucy. Lucy, this is my brother, John, and friend, a Slayer, more people that think strength is needed," Sam stated.

I totally resent that comment but I won't say it out loud.

"You found human remains?" John asked Sam.

"Humanoid. Lucy and her child were our first major find. We're bringing out more everyday," Sam elaborated.

John turned to face her.

"You re-opened the dig?" he asked angrily.

"I know I should have told you. I didn't figure it was the sort of thing I could jot down on a yearly birthday card," Sam said.

John looked away from her, heatedly.

"It's been stabilized," Sam defended.

"Bullshit!" John spat.

I went to Reaper and said "Lets not fight people not exactly best place to fight and I know exactly where sibling fighting goes to especially twins so I don't want to see that." I don't want a repeat of anything in my past no way.

"You wanna talk about safe? Like you took a desk job?" Sam continued to argue.

John looked away from both women.

"I'm a forensic archeologist, John. I'll go where the work is," Sam said, turning back to the computer.

"Is that the only reason you're up here?" John asked, calmer, and looking back at Sam.

"You wanna know why I'm up here? I'll show you, come here," Sam said, moving discs around.

He went over to her and she said "This is Lucy's chromosome profile. Notice anything?" Sam asked as John got closer.

"My molecular genetics is a little rusty," John replied, still with a little snap.

"What's the first thing dad told us to look for?"

I had to think for a second on chromosomes and when I looked at the screen I was in awe Lucy has 24 not 23.

"She's got twenty-four pairs of chromosomes," John said in awe, staring at the screen.

"Humans only have twenty-three," Sam said, looking up at John.

"So what does the extra pair do?" John asked.

"Makes her superhuman," Sam replied, hitting a button on the computer, then getting out of her chair and walking Lucy.

"The extra pair makes her super strong, super fit, super intelligent. Her cells divide fifty times faster, meaning she heals almost instantly. The fossil record indicates these people had conquered disease. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, no cancers," Sam explained.

"So, what? They were just naturally superior?" John asked.

The computer beeped, and Sam went back over to it.

"No, not naturally. See, the earliest remains we found only had twenty-three. We suspect this extra chromosome may be synthetic," Sam continued to explain.

Then it hit me, "Shit." They both looked at me and I said "She was probably a slayer one that chose to have more strength in order to defeat the demons on this planet. We do that by making us less human."

They nodded but Reaper still said "Bioengineered?" he asked.

"That's a long word for a Marine," Sam said.

I looked at Lucy and I heard the voice again but when I looked at the glass I saw a reflection of the First's choice of body, My very first CO. "She wasn't a slayer but you were right in one way they made that extra chromosome so they could defeat the demons. But they never thought of the consequences a bit like you Alex."

I when I looked behind me the First was gone again, I will not tell any of my team about this I don't want them getting scared even thought they would never admit it.

"Did it ever bother you that you could've spent your life looking down a microscope instead of a sniper scope?" Sam went on.

John made a face, as if to say 'yeah, right', then looked back at Lucy. "If they were so smart, how come they're so dead?"

There was a pause.

"We don't know. Maybe they just went with time," Sam answered.

"You don't shield a baby from time," John and I said at the same time.

Then I added "No you shield it from evil, especially the evil made by consequences of things done."

Reaper looked at me and said "You say that like you have experience in that department."

Sam then said "What did you mean about knowing about sibling arguments especially twin ones."

I looked at Lucy and said "I am a twin, or was a twin."

Sam looked at me and said "What happened?"

I looked at her and said "That story is for another time."

"We got movement up ahead," came Portman's voice over the comm.

"You two stay here, okay? Lock the door," John said, kindly.

I looked at him and said "I am a slayer no way I am babysitting someone."

"Fine," John sighed, then looked back at Sam. "Keep the door locked."

John led us, then stopped at a corner when he heard gunfire.

"Hold your fire!" he called around it, then stuck his head around.

John moved out and went down some stairs. I followed and Kid and Destroyer followed me.

When we came to another corridor we stopped.

"If you have a weapon, drop it," John called down the hall, then they moved on.

The four came to the first alcove, and John shined his light on a man. Dr. Carmack.

"Don't move," John instructed to Carmack.

Kid took the far side of the small alcove, while Destroyer stood behind John and watched the hallway. I was standing next John and was looking at Carmack.

The rest of the team found them. Sarge turned on the lights when he got there, then stood in the middle of the group.

Sam came running down the hall.

"Sam, I told you to stay--" John started, quietly, but was interrupted by Sam.

"But he knows me, John."

She slowly approached Carmack, who kept trying to wedge himself into the corner.

"Dr. Carmack, it's me, Samantha. Where are the others? Where are they? Steve, Hillary..."

Carmack dropped whatever he was holding. It hit the ground with a sick thud.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Sam kept repeating.

She was almost able to reach him, when he screeched and brought his hand to his ear. In one swift movement, he ripped his ear off.

Sam jumped back with a 'Jesus Christ', Portman said an 'oh, damn', I came up with an 'Crazy, fucker.' and jumped, and Kid groaned and made a disgusted face.

"Get a med kit," Sam said, stretching her arm back.

As John handed her a kit, and Portman laughed an 'oh, nice'.

"Duke, Slayer, get him to the infirmary with Dr. Grimm. Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig in. Anything trying to get away from us will be driven straight to you," Sarge ordered. "Now let's see if we can find the body that goes with that arm."

Everyone got moving.

I helped Duke with Carmack and got the side with the missing ear, but lucky for me I have seen worse.

Sam lead the way to the lab and we met another scientist along the way. "This is Dr. Jenna Willits. This is Duke and Slayer," Sam introduced quickly, as we continued walking down the hall.

At the end of the hall was a wall. Duke looked it over.

"No, no. No, no, I don't do nanowalls," he said.

I looked at him and said "Would you rather stay here?"

"Yes, you do," Sam said as she opened the wall.

Jenna and Sam took Carmack off us so we could make sure the coast was clear when we searched the room it was clear.

I helped Duke and Jenna get Carmack on a gurney by picking up his feet, while Sam brought a light and a heart rate monitor over.

"Did they find the others?" Jenna asked.

"Not yet," Sam answered.

"My husband's with them."

"I'm sure Steve's fine," Sam said, then turned her attention to Carmack. "Dr. Carmack, I'm going to take your blood pressure."

Jenna checked his pupils, and as she pulled away, Carmack sat up quickly, grasping onto Sam's shoulders.

"It's okay. It's okay," Sam said to Duke, then looked back at Carmack. "What happened in there?"

"Shut it, shut it down. Shut it down. S-shut it down. It's inside," Carmack stuttered before falling back onto the gurney.

The four looked at each other.

I looked at Sam and said "Well now I hope you do believe me I mean is he proof enough demons make you act like that."

She looked at me and nodded. While she helped him I went onto the other side of the room and faced the nanowall thought about what else could be here.

I looked to my right and just stopped myself from screaming or bringing attention to myself because there was the First in the form of my twin sister Annabelle. It looked at me and said "You know it's your fault I'm dead, you caused my death and you will cause many more."

Then it changed to my CO "You failed me what makes you think you won't fail your new friends."

Then it became someone I didn't know "I had to call forth all the slayers what makes you think you can take the First out by yourself and when you are so weak." Buffy.

Then again "I died against the First what makes you think you won't. C24 didn't help, it made it worse." Lucy.

Just then I stood up and said "That's it." Duke and Sam looked at me and I said "I got to go somewhere don't tell anyone and most of all don't look for me."

Duke then said "Where are you going?"

I looked at him and said "Hopefully to where I can help us."

He nodded and I left after going in the other room and taking a vial of C24. I went back out past Pinky and said "I need to make contact again." Both him and Mac nodded and I went to the communications room and locked it.

I went and made a communication and when it was picked up the person said "William Parker."

I then said "William I need to tell you to tell the council that Mars has the First on it and I am going to try and stop it from doing whatever it wants here. And when I come back I may be different, not as human as before because I will have a 24th chromosome hopefully. But I may not come back so this goodbye and I want to say you are a really great watcher."

He sighed and said "I hope you know what you're doing Alex."

"I do, at least I think I do."

"If it helps you then do it but be careful."

"I will goodbye William."

"Goodbye Alexandria."

When the communications was off I took the C24 out of my vest pocket and injected into my arm. When I collapsed all I saw was darkness and then Buffy Summers.

She came to me and said "The First is manipulative and may try to use you or your friends it did with me."

I looked at her and said "You're Buffy Summers."

She smiled and said "The one and only. Tell the people you trust about the First being on Mars because you can't stop its plans by yourself I learnt that and that's why I asked my friend to call forth all slayers."

I nodded and said "You mean I should be more like a team rather than on my own."

She nodded and said "Be aware that the fact you used C24 you would have died so you cells could change so the First can make itself look like you and you should tell your team that or just the people you trust."

I smiled and said "Will do."

She looked at me then said "Don't let your past haunt you because the First will use that weakness. That's all I can say I have to go now."

Then I woke up and instantly went back to Duke and Sam. When I got there Duke said "What took you so long?"

I looked at him and said "I needed to talk to my watcher about the First being here."

Duke looked at me and said "You ain't kidding are you?" When I shook my head he exclaimed "Shit."

I looked at Sam and said "C24 was made to fight demons but everything has its consequences and the First being here would be it. It destroyed the chance of a new threat, which are a much worse threat than slayers for we don't heal quickly or have super intelligence or super senses or can't become ill. C24 became a threat so the First got rid of it by making demons target people with the 24th chromosome."

After saying that I sat down and looked at my hands and said quietly "Everything comes with consequences."


	5. Chapter 5

"Everything comes with consequences."

---Flashback---

Two girls about the age of the fifteen where walking through a graveyard when the one to the left said "Alex why do we have to always go through the graveyard."

The one called Alex looked at her twin and said "You know I have to I am a slayer I need to patrol and you asked to come with me so that's why we're here Annabelle."

Annabelle nodded and went and sat on a tombstone and said "It would be so cool if I could record this." When she said this she got a recorder out and pointed at her sister and said "How does it feel to be the only slayer in the family?"

Alex turned to look at her and said "Bloody Brilliant. Oh and remind me next time not to bring you along."

Ann sighed and said "Just because I am not a slayer doesn't mean I can't protect myself."

Alex was about to reply but a vampire decided to show up then so she got out her axe and did a run and jump and when she landed she did a 360 degree turn but her arm was out. When she turned to where the vamp was it was dust.

Ann was grinning and said "See being a cheerleader helps."

Just then Alex was grabbed from behind and was lifted into the air and thrown into a gravestone causing it to break. She got up grabbed a stake and threw at the second vampire that night and hit her mark true.

Alex turned to her sister and said "Yeah but being a slayer doesn't help being a cheerleader. Let's go to the party now."

Ann nodded and they both headed home but didn't notice the red eyes following their every move or that it was following them.

When they arrived they went to toilets and changed out of their patrol clothes into some party clothes. Then when they were finished they left and went to the party and Alex instantly cursed and went back into the toilets and retrieved her weapons bag.

But when she got back out her sister was no where to be seen. She checked everywhere and then she left the building to come face to face with the leader vamp of town his eyes where red instead of yellow and he was a real bastard when it comes to fighting.

But that didn't unnerve her it was the person he had in his grip, Annabelle.

---End of flashback---

I was knocked out of my memory when I heard over the comms they had a contact with something big according to Reaper. "It's in the sewer, I repeat it is in the sewer, all units report to the sewer entrance near Genetics." Reaper said.

I shook my head at that, but instantly left the room. On my way to where Reaper said he found a contact which didn't look human I saw the first again in the form of Annabelle.

The first looked straight at me, complete eye contact but I didn't back down she may make me feel guilt but that was a long time ago and no way am I going to let her unnerve me.

The first smiled then said "On a mission like this it isn't very good to get distracted."

Then it turned into me and said "I am a slayer, one of the rules; never get distracted when there is a threat." It circled me then when it was in front of me again it looked like Annabelle but the way she was when she was dead.

The first smiled and said "That's exactly what happened all those years ago you got distracted went to a party and didn't even look out for your own sister."

Then the first was gone.

Rules I made during life:

1. Everything comes with consequences.

2. Never go around a place with demons on your own especially if it's a hellmouth.

3. (new rule) Never face the first in a dark corridor you want to know why…

Just then a very cold hand grabbed the back of my neck and lifted me then threw me down the corridor and right into a wall but the wall didn't break my fall no I broke the wall. I sat up turned around to see a Turok-han. I stood up looked it in the eye smiled and said "Sorry but we're going have to reschedule this fight." Who am I kidding I cannot do this I am only one person and my team needs me I will have to deal with that creep later.

It growled and started walking towards me, so I put up my middle finger and ran to where my team needed me. When I got to the sewer opening I said "Why is it every god damn slayer ends up in a sewer one time or another."

Then I heard through the radio "Goat something is coming up on you."

"My lights gone down," Goat whispered into the comm.

"Stay there, I am on my way." Reaper said.

I looked down the ladder and jumped down regretting it instantly when the sewer water splashed in my face. "This is so not my day." I ran as fast as I could and kept going straight on because that's what my instincts where telling me to go. When I got to Goat he was on the receiving end of a bite to the neck of a demon.

I ran straight into the demon and knocked off of Goat but I went down with it and I think I may have pissed it off because when I got back up I was hanging in the air. What is it with demons grabbing and lifting me in the air are they trying to see if I can fly or something.

I don't know why I started talking to it but I did. "Hi I'm Alex and whatever I did to piss you off I'm sorry." I think the thing had a brain because its right eyes lifted up ever so slightly and if it had an eyebrow that would have been the thing it was lifting and also if it was human it probably would look confused.

Just then Reaper came around the corner and saw the demon who I decided to call an Imp (game name lol.) He shot it with his gun which pissed it off and making it throw me down the corridor (I don't what to call the sections in the sewers.)

I sat up and heard something behind me, this made me feel like I was in a horror movie, I looked behind me to see a demon that looked like a very young kid with wings and claws and those very claws lashed out at me from the top left part of my face to the bottom right of my face.

I screamed I tried to stop my self but I couldn't not only was those claws sharp they burned the skin it touched. I could feel the skin begin to heal but I knew it would scar and that bastard of a Cherub was going to die. (Game name lol.) I back flipped from a crouched position making sure I kicked it when I did it.

I reached for my gun only to find it wasn't there I cursed in several different languages and got my knife out of my boot and threw it at the Cherub who started coming at me again. The knife hit it in the center of the head but the little bugger still kept coming. I ducked and it flew over me, I did a forward roll and found my gun, I turned around in instant and shot the Cherub down.

I stood up shone the light from my gun all around me making sure nothing was going to sneak up on me again.

Then I turned to see Reaper pick Goat up and the rest of the team and me followed with the dead imp in a bag. But deep down I knew this was Goat's end, but was it?


	6. Chapter 6

When we were nearing the med lab I made a sharp turn left instead of right to scout the corridors I know I made a rule not to go alone scouting on a hellmouth but I just had to if I died another slayer would be born.

In all reality I was scared of death but I would die to save others and especially after losing all my family to demons.

The first appeared again and again looked like my sister "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you I could have lived a great life if you were never born. You are a freak and I never did think of you as my sister look what you did to me LOOK!"

I kept walking but the first kept repeating what she said I turned to it just to be hit across the corridor by the same Turok-Han that I pissed off earlier.

I got up and ran straight at it causing it go down the corridor and break a wall.

While I was avoiding its attacks the first was still repeating what it said and eventually it made me crack. I grabbed the Turok-Han's head and ripped it off with the force of my anger but not without it digging its claw like fingers into me.

I screamed fell to the floor and could hear laughter all around me teasing me haunting me never subsiding that is until a flash light shone on my face "Slayer?"

I didn't recognise the voice but I did recognise the accent as British so I thought it was still the first and it very well could have been that is until it touched me and said "Bloody hell, I better not have to die again to get rid of the first."

I looked up at the person to see bleached blonde hair.

---- Flashback ----

Alex glared into the eyes of the vampire holding her sister "Let her go."

"Oh I don't think so you see you have caused me enough trouble and I won't give her back to you alive no I'll make you watch while I drink her blood."

Annabelle was looking at her sister in fear "Just leave me the world needs you more than it needs me."

"Don't listen to her she doesn't want to die."

Alex nodded at her sister and said to her "I'm Sorry."

While she was talking four vampires grabbed her and held her still while their leader began to drink her sister's blood. Alex looked to the floor to see petrol, she closed her eyes through herself forward causing the other vampires to lose grip and fall forward.

But before the leader could act she lit a match and threw it onto the petrol which ignited all around them and began to get ever closer to them and her sister. "I'M Sorry Annabelle I truly am."

Running slightly down the alley she didn't want to look back at the fire especially when she heard her sister's pain filled screams.

- Four days later -

Looking down at the coffin Alex muttered "I'm sorry Annabelle I truly am." As she finished saying that the wind tussled with her hair and lifted one of the roses that she placed on her sister's grave after everyone left as after the incident she was disowned from the family.

She knelt next to the grave and began to softly sing 'Into the west' by Annie Lennox as her sister wished for her to do when she died to sing that song next to her grave.

While singing tears cascaded down her face.

Not too many days after the funeral did Alex join the military.

---- End of Flashback ----

"Hi love my names Spike you may have knew me as William the Bloody and I'm here to help you as I can tell you need it."

The laughter of the first may have stopped but it changed into me as I was the day of the funeral and began to sing the same song.

Tears began to cascade down my face and I said "Thanks I need it."

Spike brought me to him and while he hugged me he said "Love don't listen to the first it will cause you to break more than you have now and then that's when it will strike."

I nodded looked at the first and sung one line "Out of Memory and Time."

Spike smiled released me and said "Why don't we go to your team mates and explain that I'm here to help you and you alone but please don't mention the fact I am a vampire it will give them reason to kill me you see."

I nodded then we both stood and walked to the med lab.

When we arrived I saw something I didn't want too Goat was lying there dead but as we walked in they turned around and kid pointed his gun at Spike.

I motioned for him to lower the weapon "He's here to help me as he knows more about demons than all of you and more than likely more than me."

Sarge looked to me and said "Did I give you the right to leave Slayer."

I looked Sarge in the eye and said "No you didn't but I had some business to take care of."

"You went against regulation which means no more patrolling the corridors for you, you get to baby sit and so does your new friend."

I didn't listen to the rest they had to say except when Reaper came up to me and said "I don't trust this 'friend' of yours."

"Hey mate I'm standing right here."

I looked at Spike then Reaper and told him "He deserves to be trusted more than me as he has gone against the first already once."

"So he's a precaution in case the first comes here."

Duke thinking Reaper already knew said "Don't you mean he's here because the first is Reaper."

Reaper looked at me and if looks could kill I would be dead "You forgot to mention that."

Spike stepped in front of me and said "Look here mate she decides if she wants to tell you and if she thought it was in your best interest not to know it was."

I looked at Spike in shock and said to them both "It was kind of like that and I kind of forgot as well but I have to warn you Reaper you may see me or Spike and it could be the first."

He looked from me to Spike and said "You said you've never died before."

I looked at Spike who also looked interested in my answer "I did today when I took C24."

"YOU WHAT?"

Everyone looked at me then and I said to him "I took C24 to help the situation and it worked otherwise I would be dead right now."

Spike looked at me and said "C24 as in the 24th chromosome." When I nodded he shook his head and said "You are crazier than B much crazier she wouldn't pull a stunt like that if it could go wrong."

I looked at Spike and told him "Well I can't do what she did can I? Let's just face it I did something stupid but it worked."

Spike nodded reluctantly looked at Reaper and said "Shouldn't you be going now."

Reaper nodded but just before he left he said "If you need some help don't forget to ask." But this time around he said it like he didn't care.

I shouted to him so he could hear "The same goes to you Reaper."

Spike looked at me then at Duke and Sam who where looking at me and said "Just so you know my real name is William but I prefer the name Spike."

While Duke and Sam put the Imp on the table Spike and I put Goat into the other room and covered him up with a white sheet.

I looked at Goat and said "May you rest in Peace."

Just as we both were about to walk out Goats hand grabbed mine which made me scream as I didn't expect it.

Spike instantly turned around and both Duke and Sam rushed into the room where I was staring at Goat's body which still laid still "What happened?" But before we could answer he saw goats arm holding mine with a tight grip and said "Oh Shit."

When Spike came slightly forward I held my other hand up to signal him not to do anything.

Just as I did that Goat sat up which caused Sam to scream slightly and me to jump slightly.

The cover fell off him to reveal Goat with no wounds but eyes totally white with a hint of gold when he spoke it was not his own voice but a voice I found all too familiar mixed with his. "Do not blame yourself for what happened I asked it of you and to show my thanks I have intervened and brought your friend back from the dead thank you my sister of mine." When finished his eyes went back to normal and he looked really confused yet glad.

Spike looked at me and said "Well your twin really did forgive you who would have thought that."

Goat let his hand go so my arm was free and said "Your sister truly does forgive you and I can not thank her enough for my second chance at life."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Goat then ordered him to "Stay here and don't contact the team until they come back here otherwise they will be distracted and we definitely don't want that. Spike we're going on a little crusade."

Spike looked at me like I had lost it "You change emotions way too quickly even for a woman whose a now slayer hybrid."

You know what I felt like that but my sister gave me a new vigour to kill these beasts from hell itself. I grabbed Spike and dragged him out through the door just as Duke decided to speak up "Where are you going?"

"Like I said Duke on a crusade and you are going to do exactly what Sarge and Sam there tells you to do or what they already told you to do."

Spike yanked his arm free then we made sure to avoid my team and still search the area eventually I decided to return to the sewers.

Spike looked around and said "Haven't you already been down here?"

"You know more than I that demons love to hide in the sewers."

He turned me around and said "Look love we should be looking for the entrance to the hellmouth as that would be were the Turok-Hans are coming through as well as the rest of the demons here."

"First we check the sewers."

Just then someone on the radio said "Slayer tell me your location."

I brought up my radio and said into it "Where I'm meant to be why?"

"That would be because you are standing right in front of me."

I ran back to the ladders and climbed them while asking "Kid tell me where the hell you are."

"Near the room where the dead animals were but..."

I felt like I didn't or couldn't run fast enough luckily I did and it is also lucky Spike was with me, I saw the kid then I saw the first smiling at the kid that is when it looked at me.

I knew something bad was going to happen as soon as I heard it started talking to the others, I ran in front of the Kid just as set of sharp teeth went to bite him which meant it bit me and you think it hurt, well guess what I've never felt pain like that especially when I felt my own flesh torn from me.

My scream echoed in that corridor and probably further, I heard Kid shooting at something else and Spike fighting so it seemed the First was now playing the game but the thing is it already moved some of its pawns.

One of ours got to the other side and brought back a pawn from the dead so on a chess board it would seem like we are winning but we are not they have infinite pawns and one king that would not die could lose but if it did it would eventually come back for more.

The demon ripped my flesh from my shoulder and hit me into the wall causing me to fall to the ground, I was dizzy from the loss of blood and very well felt like I was dying.

Then I saw the demon get shot with a lot of bullets from more than one gun.

When it fell I felt myself be turned over by none other than Spike who looked at my shoulder which had already healed, he covered it up before anyone else could see then helped me up.

"I know you have to protect the innocent but that was a suicidal move." He whispered to me while I looked upon the faces of Reaper, Sarge and the Kid, I looked for Mac as I knew he was with Sarge and Reaper but he was no where to be seen so I looked at Reaper and knew then what happened. He was dead.

One friend dead and one less piece on the board, I know it isn't very nice to think like that but that's exactly how a fight runs you have your pawns, towers, bishops, horses, a queen and the King.

Sarge just walked off obviously deciding to look for something but then returning with the team to where Duke, Sam and Goat were currently.

Reaper looked at me and said "Should have warned everyone not just me, Duke and Sam."

The first appeared near me then and laughed in the form of Mac "So I'm a pawn am I, well the next move will be against you directly but by mind or physically you will have to find out when I move."

I looked at where it was then said "I'm going to check the sewers no one follow me."

Spike followed me when out of sight from Reaper and Kid, I turned to him and told him "Keep close to Reaper or Kid they mean a lot to me Kid because he has the spirit like my sister did and Reaper well I kind of came to care for him because he has a twin and I don't want her to lose her twin like I did it always hurts no matter how long it happened."

Spike grabbed both my arms and said "I came here to help you not baby sit one of your friends Slayer."

"Baby sit one of them and it will help me please."

He looked into my eyes then did something I did not expect he brought me so close to him our bodies were touching then kissed me not just a peck no a full on kiss.

This confused me until he decided to say after the kiss broke off "Don't want you dying without a final kiss."

I looked in his eyes then felt something go through me into him but this luckily missed his heart as it was made of wood.

We both screamed then but it must have been worse for him with wood going into him an all.

We fell to the ground just to have a cherub fly over us and to see a vampire wow that's a first down here, then came my vocal jab "You missed his heart you're a vampire and don't know where to hit one to kill it, how long have you been a vampire I hope not long."

Spike growled pulled himself free from the stake pain flashed across his face and I brought him back to me but avoiding hitting him with the stake which was still in me as another stake hit the floor where his heart was.

I saw the cherub go down when it fell I noticed two daggers in its head.

I grabbed the stake out of me then threw into the vampire's heart just to scream from the pain.

Spike got up and we used each other as crutches then we went to were Duke and Sam where so we could heal and Reaper escorted us there with Kid next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

From the corner of his eye Spike noticed Reaper watching Alex and he also noticed that in the look he was giving her Reaper was in love, he maybe didn't even know it.

Once they reached the room he could see Alex was better but also thinking about something and didn't take long for him to figure out what as she looked at him and asked straight out "Why?"

"I told you slayer and I don't want to repeat myself."

-----

I looked at Spike and told him "Ok I just wanted to know is all."

Out the corner of my eye I noticed Reaper and the Kid looking at me so I turned to them and asked "What?"

"You knew the first was here didn't you Slayer, I mean once you heard me asking where you where you came running." I knew the Kid was clever but working it out that fast… impressive.

"Yeah I knew. Look Kid I thought if you didn't know you would be safer but I know I was wrong." Looking around I pressed my com then spoke into it "Sarge we just had a close encounter with three demons one a vampire and the two others, demons native to here."

I looked around the room at Goat then asked "You okay?"

"I'm Ok."

"Good."

Just then Sarge spoke into the com with bad news "They got Destroyer and Portman everyone meet in the ark room now!"

Sam looked up then and told Reaper about the disks needing another few minutes but as Sarge was still on the line he ordered them all to be backed up in three.

Reaper decided to stay while the rest of us had to go to the ark while walking there I could hear the firsts laughter echoing around me until it appeared in front of me again but this time to both me and everyone walking to the Ark room.

It looked like me and began walking around everyone while saying "How does it feel to be lied too? Did you know she is the reason her twin died… she burnt her alive." Like it wasn't bad enough having it taunt me but to have a dramatic pause while doing it is just low.

Everyone looked at me but just then the first turned to me "You don't know what you have until you lose it." It grinned and I knew then that the first was one step ahead of me that is until I saw the C4 on Kid's vest.

When it went I withdrew my own C4 which came up to enough to blow this place so I said "You all go on I have some business to finish down here."

Before they could object I ran to places in the facility I knew would be most effective in blowing this place up.

It took me ten minutes to set up the C4 and another thirty to kill the demons in the way; it seemed the demons knew to start coming up because I faced more then than I have done in my life.

I will say this now if I could retire from the job of a slayer I would have done long ago, but it's in my blood so I knew I must go on, so I did no matter how many wounds I got I carried on until I planted all the C4.

By the time I got to the other side of the ark I walked straight into a fight between Reaper and Sarge but Sarge was turning into one of those demons.

I looked back at the ark and ran at Sarge I made him turn to hit me so Reaper could hit him but as I wanted Reaper to have that chance I took the hit from Sarge which sent me flying across the room.

I got up and noticed Reaper's fighting was different then it hit me he was given the 24th chromosome but for what reason I did not know.

I pressed the com then talked into it "Slayer here please report in."

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding when the Kid answered "You forgot to mention your friend is a vampire but I'm thankful he is for he took a shot that was meant to kill me."

"Is he alright and what about the others… Goat? Sam? Duke?"

"They are all alright, we are guarding the lift where Sam is unconscious and your friend Spike has a bullet wound to the shoulder from when he jumped in front of me to take the bullet."

Looking around I tried to remember the way to the lift but then I looked at Reaper and decided to help him.

Getting up I was about to go and help him when I heard Spike's voice over the com "So Alex I did as you asked and more, I am here in pain because I saved your friend's asses so you better come back alive."

"I'll take that as an order."

Just as I saw Reaper put Sarge through the ark another demon came running behind him and was about to stab in the heart. Life then stopped for me especially if the demon struck true.

I don't know when I started running towards him but I know when we both hit the ground I got back up and started beating the crap out of the demon just to have another two appear out of nowhere.

"Spike get the lift working now because we are going to need to run to a working lift." Then I had another thought "Make Duke, Goat and Kid place all their C4 in the corridor ahead of the lift so these demons die once and for all."

Every time we killed one of these buggers another two appeared eventually we were being backed up by twenty and more demons. If we got out of this place and I saw another demon I would scream but also kill it… Ok so no change there.

Glancing behind me I muttered an order to Reaper "Run when I tell you to." Once we were in front of the corridor leading to the lift I shouted "Run!"

Once in the lift I noticed the Kid press something then I felt the explosion and pressed my button causing a shockwave come through the Ark and hit the lift pausing it half way in its journey back up to the surface to earth. If the demons and losing team mates weren't bad enough this sure as hell was.

The first thought to run through my head was 'I hope my friends at least make it out alive even if I have to go back down and make sure they reach the surface myself.'

I cursed and noticed Spike doing the same thing then I laughed causing everyone to look at me "This is all we need." Looking up I ripped the hatch off the lift then looked up "I'm thinking we have a long journey up."

Spike looked up then at me "If the lift starts going up again we are screwed once we start climbing you know that right."

I nodded but everyone started climbing out, the last ones about to leave the lift where Reaper and I.

I motioned for him to go before me but he just stayed there and I decided to say something "Reaper what are we gonna do once we're back up there I mean we just blew up the facility that Olduvai was so 'proud' of."

He stepped closer to me then raised his hand to rest on my cheek "I don't know but I know I don't want to lose you." His head began lowering to mine and just before our lips where to meet the lift came to life slowly moving down instead of up.

We instantly went to action and got out of the lift and hung to the wall Reaper holding me to him, seeing his C4 I grabbed it and chucked it down so it landed in the lift and once the lift was far enough down I shot into the lift causing enough of a spark to make the C4 blow up.

Reaper brought me closer to him when the flames rose above us, but luckily not as far as the others although I did hear Spike shout down to us "Slayer you better not have been in that lift."

I smiled which Reaper noticed but he misjudged it "Spike you know it takes more than a lift to kill us slayers especially when it's a _lift_."

Then I heard him laugh "Alex you know what you have got to be one of the best slayers since Buffy and Faith."

I smiled even more at that knowing he has met a lot of Slayers so I shouted up to him "Thanks Spike that means a lot to know that."

I looked at Reaper and noticed him looking up frowning so I balanced myself again with one arm and turned his face to mine "John I don't won't to lose you either and once we get up to the surface I don't want to be taken away from you."

Something in his eyes changed then but I didn't know what it was and all I know is that I liked it.

The climb to the top was in my opinion worse than the whole experience except we didn't lose anyone climbing up like we did down there.

Once we got onto solid ground I looked around expecting to see military swarming the place but there was nothing or anyone to be seen in our view.

We could make a clean brake and they would think we all died down there with the others and I knew exactly who to call at that thought, so I picked up my phone and dialled a number that was drummed into my mind before ever joining the

"Hey Will can you get your helicopter here to pick us up and take us back to England."

The reply on the end was one of relief "Alex you don't know how good it is to hear your voice and a helicopter was already sent on the way there so it should be there soon. See you in England."

Spike looked at me "England?"

I smiled at everyone "England." England was definitely home for me, so I couldn't wait to return as I hadn't been there in years. Home is truly where the heart is. England is where my heart reside as I was born there, and it will be my home forever more. It was also my home because that is where my sister was buried and I no longer can I run from her… so home is where I will return.

Just then the helicopter arrived and we all got on it leaning back against the walls to rest "I can't believe its' finally over."

I looked at kid and smiled then ruffled his hair "Yeah kid it's finally over."

I saw Reaper… John looking at me and smiled at him then added to what I said to Kid "We're going home or at least to a new home where we won't be hunted down and where we can start a new life."

When we arrived in England the guys didn't expect to land in front of a mansion and when we walked in they didn't expect what happened next a man in his fifties came up to me bowed and said "Welcome home Miss Collins."

"Thank you James it's a pleasure to be home." I turned to my stunned friends "Welcome to my home."

Once everyone was settled I began walking around my gardens just to end up bumping into John, I looked up at him and smiled then he smiled lowering his lips to mine to first meet in a loving kiss the ones which make all the air rush out of your body and after it makes you feel as light as a cloud.

Which meant I already had feelings for John I just didn't know they were there until now or maybe I realised in the lift that I loved him all along, also these feelings had been growing since the first second I met him I never believed love at first sight but now I do.

In a way that is what happened but the tense situations we were in made it grow much quicker as in the next second one of them could have been dead. But now it was just me and him.

Then the kiss turned into a kiss of two souls entwined.

-----

Spike smiled looking upon the picture laid in front of him two souls entwined together kissing under a full moon "At least one slayer got her happy ending."


End file.
